Daily Life of Katie Knight
by ZombieRusher7
Summary: Katie Knight is being forced by her mother to write in a diary. It's only when Kendall sneaks a peek that she gets upset. Will this change their brother and sister relationship forever?
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so here is my first story EVER written on FF. So here is a heads up, if it stinks, the reason is the person writing it. I got the idea of this story at lunch. Thought it sounded good so I thought I would bring it here, to my computer. I hope you enjoy it. **

_May 4, 2012,_

_ Ok, here's the deal, I don't really want to be writing in this, but my MOTHER just had to go to the store and buy me this STUPID diary._

_ "You will love it," she said. "When I was a kid I had one, and it was my best friend," she said. _

_ I tried to tell her I would never write in it and that having your only friend be a diary was weird, but somebody went all mother on me._

_ "Write in it or you're grounded! I paid good money for this hoping you would be thrilled to see it," she screamed._

_ I think that is kind of harsh (considering it was only 3 dollars), but apparently that's just me because when I told Kendall, he said I would have fun. I am guessing he knows from experience or something._

_ Well now that I have wrote in this stupid journal, I am going to find Tyler and help hide from his mom again._

_ Love, _

_ Katie Knight_

Katie then slammed the diary shut, hoping her mom would hear it.

"I wrote in it," Katie yelled to her mother.

James then walked into Katie's room, finding her hiding her journal beneath her pillow.

"I bet you were writing about how much you want to go out with me," James explained while giving his hair a flip.

"James, you know I don't want to be your girlfriend," Katie said quietly. "NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM," she stated in a much louder tone.

"Yes ma'am," James mumbled walking out of the room.

Just as James walked out Kendall walked in.

"What was that all about little sis?" Kendall questioned.

"Oh, James was just being James," Katie answered.

"Oh, well then, I understand now," Kendall said laughing.

Katie smiled at her big brother and then sat back down on her bed. Kendall sat next to her and hugged her tight.

"Um… I can't breathe," Katie struggled to say.

"Oh, sorry," Kendall replied letting go of Katie. "So, what did you write in your little diary." Kendall shoved his hand under the soft pillow searching for the journal.

"Why do you care?" Katie yelled. She then slapped her brother's hand leaving a light red handprint.

"Oww… That hurt, Katie."

"Well, you tried to take my journal."

"Gosh Katie, what's the big deal? I thought you hated it anyway."

_It's my business! It's my journal! Not yours! _ Katie thought to herself.

"What's the big deal?" Katie asked her brother.

"Yeah."

"EVERYTHING! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Kendall just sat in shock. Finally, he stood up and walked out of the room. As he was about to close the door, he looked back at his little sister, and he closed the door quietly. Katie then took her diary and threw it across the room. While crying into her pillow she thought to herself…

_What have I done?_

**So… how was it? Here are a few things I think YOU should know about this story…**

** -The amazing beautywithbrains was a big help.**

** -When I was double checking the story, I thought about how Katie never did go help Tyler… poor Tyler. **

** -I had a very hard time writing the part where Katie was all mean to Kendall. It is really hard to think about Katie being mean, and Kendall being all sad. Well that's all for now folks. Thanks for reading!**

**So…how was it? Here are a few things I think YOU should know about this story…**

**-The amazing beautywithbrains was a big help. (She's just one of the best people to ever grace this planet ;) Ha, love ya, Unicourt! Hello to all of the beautiful people reading right now! You're in for a real treat, to be quite honest. I mean, this is a story by one of my BESTEREST frands on the planet, so it's obviously going to be extraordinary. Okay, I, beautywithbrains, am leaving now! :])**

**-When I was double checking the story, I thought about how Katie never did go help Tyler…poor Tyler. **

**-I had a very hard time writing the part where Katie was all mean to Kendall. It is really hard to think about Katie being mean to Kendall of all people, and Kendall being all sad.**

**Well that's all for now folks. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I am super sorry it has taken so long for me to get this story up. My summer of doing nothing seems like a legit excuse right? No, I guess not. Somebody just gets distracted by shiny things too easily. Also, I am so happy about all the reviews I got for chapter number one. Thank you all for the nice reviews. Hope you enjoy the next edition of this story as well.**

_May 5, 2012_

_Kendall still seems upset. He never talks to me and hardly ever even looks at me. What I did was wrong, I know it was. He wasn't trying to be mean or anything, but at the time I felt as though I had no privacy. I don't even like the diary, so I don't know why I even cared if Kendall looked in it. I don't know why I'm writing in it right now. This stupid diary is what started this anyway. Well, I am going to stop writing in this thing now and try to get Kendall to listen to me._

_Love,_

_Katie Knight_

Katie then shoved her diary under her pillow. She got up and walked to her desk, passing the pictures of her and the boys. She picked one up of her and Kendall with Carlos creeping behind them. A tear ran down her face, then another, and soon, a stream was falling from her face. Had she ruined her relationship with her brother? She moved to the posters of various bands, Big Time Rush included for obvious reasons, on her wall near the door, and then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Katie whispered while wiping the tears from her eyes and trying to get rid of the redness on her face. It didn't work.

Logan walked in the room holding out his arms once he saw Katie's red face, and Katie rushed into them hugging him tightly. Logan hugged her and stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"He hates me," Katie whispered, sobbing into Logan's arms.

"No, he doesn't, Katie, don't ever say that. He loves you more than anything in this world," Logan replied.

"I hurt his feelings, Logan. If only you saw his face when he left my room, then you would understand," Katie told Logan, not expecting him to know how she felt.

Logan got on one knee to get down to Katie's level, and he looked her in the eye. "Katie, your brother loves you. He wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. I don't want you ever saying that he hates you, because that isn't true."

A tear rolled down Katie's face, but she still managed to smile at Logan. "Thank you, Logan. Thank you so much."

"No problem. If there's anything you need, just tell me. I'll be there for you, you know that."

"Okay, Logan."

Logan walked out of the room, and Katie collapsed on her bed. She smiled at the thought of her brother not hating her.

_Logan was right_, she thought._ I know my brother doesn't hate me. He's said it himself, "Katie, I love you more than anything." Logan will always be there for me, and so will my other brother._

Katie decided to tell Kendall she was sorry. She sat down on her bed and thought of how to deliver her apology to her brother. These things had to be taken seriously, because if they weren't, one thing could mess up everything between Katie and Kendall.

"What could I do?" Katie wondered out loud. She got out a piece of paper, a clipboard, and a blue ink pen. She began to write down what she could say to make everything better between her and Kendall.

"_Kendall, I am sorry for the horrible thing I've done. I know you meant no harm. You were just being a brother. I love you with all of my heart, and I hope you forgive me."_

"No, way too mushy," Katie realized, reminding herself that no brother wants to hear a mushy apology. Katie wrote her next apology attempt.

"_Kendall, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"_

"No, way too short," Katie stated. Then, she thought of the best apology she would ever give to Kendall.

"_Kendall, I'm so sorry. I know what you did wasn't meant to be mean. I hope you will forgive me."_

"There! Not too short and not too mushy," Katie told herself. She got up from her bed and looked in the mirror. She started practicing how she'd say her apology and memorized the words written on the piece of paper in the process.

"Okay, I think I'm ready. Hopefully Kendall will listen to me," Katie wished while folding the piece of paper and sliding it under her bed. While she was leaving her room to talk to Kendall, she heard a knock at the front door. "I'll get it, Mom," Katie shouted. When she opened the door, Tyler stood before her with the normal look of terror on his face. This could only mean one thing; another audition.

"Katie, I need your help. My mom-" Tyler began to explain.

"I know. Your mom is making you do another stupid and embarrassing audition. Now come with me," Katie whispered. They sprinted to Katie's room and Katie opened her closet door.

"Get in here," Katie ordered. She shoved Tyler, who wasn't willing to enter in the first place, into her closet and threw clothes, shoes, and books on top of him to give him a closet camouflage.

"Um, thanks," Tyler uttered under all the closet junk. "I bet my mom will be coming over here to try to find me."

"I already knew that. Why do you think I put you in my closet with all my junk on you?"

"I don't know, I just thought that you-" Tyler began.

"Hush, someone's at the door. Stay here and be quiet," Katie demanded.

"Okay, but wait, what if she comes-" Tyler started, about to be interrupted again.

"I said hush. Now, be quiet while I go and save you from being humiliated again," Katie left the room and hurried to the front door. When she opened it, she saw Tyler's mom; just who she was expecting.

"Hello Mrs. Tyler's mom," Katie greeted.

"Hi, have you seen Tyler? He has a diaper audition at 8:30, and I need to get him ready," Tyler's mom declared, searching the corridors and what she could see of the apartment, frantically.

"I saw him running through the halls and he said he was going to go to the lobby."

"When?" Tyler's mother questioned.

"Oh, about two or three minutes ago," Katie replied.

"Wonderful! He is probably still there." Tyler's mother thanked Katie for her assistance and ran off to find her son.

"You can come out now, Tyler. Your mom is looking for you in the lobby," Katie informed while entering her room.

"Cool, but now what?" Tyler asked.

"Your mom said you have a diaper commercial audition at 8:30, so you have about 10 minutes of hiding. We'll just wait until 8:35 so you are late for the audition and can't go. Then, you run to your room and wait there," Katie explained.

"Yeah, I got it. Wait, a diaper commercial? You've got to be kidding me."

"Sorry, I'm not. So if she finds you, I see diapers in your future."

Katie and Tyler waited for what seemed like the longest 15 minutes ever. Then, when the time was up, Tyler ran out the door and to his room in his apartment.

"Finally, I can now go apologize to Kendall," Katie stated. Right when she was about to go find her brother, she ran into her mother. Unfortunately, her mother was carrying a large stack of papers.

"Oh, Mom, I am so sorry!" Katie exclaimed.

"It's okay. I mean, it will be if you help me pick them up," Mrs. Knight replied.

"Sure, Mom." Katie bent down to the floor and helped pick up the papers one by one.

"Katie can you help me organize these, too? I need to clean my desk out and these papers are the first step," Mrs. Knight stated.

Katie looked at all of the papers her mother held in her hands. She also glanced at the rest of the papers in her own hands. She needed to get to her brother, but she knew her mom needed her help.

"Yeah, Mom, I'll help," Katie answered, hiding her unwillingness. She thought that Kendall would come out of his room sooner or later, and then she could apologize to him. What she didn't know was that Kendall decided to go to bed early, so he wouldn't be leaving his room very soon.

"Thanks, sweetie." Katie and her mother sorted what needed to be thrown away and what they needed to keep. When they were finished, Katie headed towards her brother's room, but Mrs. Knight stopped her in her tracks.

"Now, what do you think you are doing?" Katie's mother inquired.

"I just, I need to," Katie stuttered.

"You need to get to bed. It's a school night, and it's already nine o'clock."

"B-b-but mom I need to-"

"Go to bed. Now," Katie's mother interrupted. "Anyway, if you were going to talk to your brother, you can't because he's sleeping. Thank you for helping me, but you have to go to bed!"

"Okay, Mom." Katie slowly walked to her room, pulled out some pajamas, and changed into them. When she finished, she grabbed the folded piece of paper with her apology on it and unraveled it. She looked at the paper while lying on her bed. When she was finished looking at it, she turned off her lamp on top of her desk. She pulled back her covers and made herself comfortable. Katie began to fall asleep, but before she did she told herself, "First thing in the morning I will tell Kendall my apology."

**So how horrible was it? Actually I am really proud of this one.**

**Fun facts…**

**-There was another chapter two, but I didn't feel like it was good enough for this website.**

**-Another BIG thanks to beautywithbrains for helping edit my story. **

**Side note from the editor: Hi, I love you all.**

**-There is another reason this is late. The reason is I am working on another story that I hope you will enjoy a lot.**

**-I don't have a lot of fun facts, so this is it. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
